Cycle Chaos  Episode 1 : Mission Amsterdam
by Scilia
Summary: Higgins envoie l'ODS aider un agent à Amsterdam en omettant certains détails concernant ce dernier.


**Cycle Chaos**

**Episode 1 : Mission Amsterdam  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Chaos ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage ! Par contre, Sarah MacLane est à moi, c'est toujours un début ^^

**Classement :** Espionnage

**Résumé :** Higgins envoie l'ODS aider un agent à Amsterdam en omettant certains détails concernant ce dernier.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai découvert Chaos grâce à James Murray, un acteur que j'aime beaucoup et qui ne m'a pas déçue dans cette série. J'adore son accent et ses costumes trois pièces *bave* Hum… pour en revenir à cette fic, elle m'est venue après un visionnage intensif de la première saison (qui sera hélas la dernière sniff). J'ai écris deux fins pour cette histoire parce que je n'arrive pas à décider laquelle est la mieux. Je vous laisse donc écrire 1 dans la review si vous préférez la fin n° 1 ou écrire 2 si vous préférez la fin n°2. Dans l'hypothèse bien sur que vous ayez envie de laisser un commentaire lol

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire ^^

* * *

><p><em>Bureau du directeur de la CIA – Langley (Virginie) - 17h <em>

Le directeur Higgins s'adossa contre son fauteuil de cuir en regardant les quatre hommes qui étaient devant lui. L'ODS (Office of Disruptive Services) était son pire cauchemar en tant que directeur de la CIA. Ils étaient indisciplinés, risque tout, imprévisibles mais il devait reconnaitre qu'ils obtenaient presque toujours de bons résultats, surtout lorsqu'ils décidaient de participer à des missions non approuvées.

- Vous comprenez ce qu'implique cette mission ? Demanda-t-il au chef de l'ODS.

Michael Dorset s'assit sans y avoir été invité et repassa rapidement en pensée la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. A sa droite se tenait Billy Collins, un Ecossais vêtu d'un costume trois pièces qui lui lança un regard complice. Il était l'atout charme de leur équipe. A sa gauche, Casey Malick, un homme en apparence inoffensif, doué pour le combat rapproché. Il aimait se définir comme « l'arme humaine » du groupe. Derrière lui, Rick Martinez, un portoricain spécialisé dans les langues étrangères. Il avait intégré l'ODS depuis presque un an mais était toujours considéré par les autres comme le petit nouveau et était souvent chargé des taches ingrates.

- Jerad Fehr, un islamiste convaincu, est spécialisé dans la vente d'armes et s'apprête à livrer une dizaine de missiles à une cellule inconnue d'Al qu'Aïda.

- C'est exact, confirma Adèle Ferrer, directrice adjointe. Nous avons appris de sources sûres que Fehr a envoyé son bras droit, Eyal Sarrik, prendre possession des missiles dans la banlieue d'Amsterdam. La vente doit se faire demain soir. Fehr viendra sur place pour rencontrer l'acheteur. Il doit arriver en début de soirée de Londres.

- Et vous voulez que l'on empêche la transaction, déduit Malick d'un ton entendu.

- Pas exactement, le contredit Higgins. Je vous envoie là-bas pour assister un actif qui est en contact avec Sarrik.

- Par assister, vous voulez dire… ? Demanda Martinez qui ne comprenait pas tout à fait le but de la mission.

- Notre agent a pour objectif de rencontrer et neutraliser Sarrik. Nous savons qu'il sera seul à son hôtel avec les missiles lors de cette rencontre. Vous profiterez de cette occasion pour les marquer avec des traceurs indétectables. De cette façon, nous pourrons suivre les missiles et savoir qui les achète, expliqua le directeur.

- Votre agent ne peut pas s'occuper de cela avant de disparaitre ? S'enquit Billy intrigué qu'on les fasse déplacer pour si peu.

- Sa couverture ne doit pas être compromise. Il doit être sur place lorsque Sarrik émergera, expliqua la directrice adjointe, et ce dernier ne doit avoir aucun doute le concernant.

Amsterdam est très agréable à cette période de l'année, conclut Dorset en se relevant indiquant qu'il acceptait la mission.

- Farmer vous attendra sur place avec le nécessaire, expliqua Higgins en faisant allusion à l'agent qui s'occupait de la logistique. Et notre actif vous retrouvera à votre hôtel.

La directrice adjointe les regarda sortir en ne pouvant s'empêcher de lancer un regard langoureux à l'agent Martinez avec qui elle était en couple depuis plusieurs mois.

- S'il s'agissait d'une autre équipe, je vous dirais qu'il ne risque rien, déclara Higgins qui connaissait la nature de leur relation, mais avec l'ODS…

- Vous ne leur avez pas parlé de notre actif chargé de s'occuper de Sarrik.

- Je préfère leur laisser la surprise de rencontrer MacLane, fit-il d'un air ravi avant de la congédier.

Ferrer soupira en fermant la porte derrière elle pour regagner son bureau. Elle aurait facilement pu les informer de ce qui les attendait. Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres en songeant à la réaction de l'ODS en découvrant de quelle façon leur agent allait s'occuper de Sarrik.

* * *

><p><em>Amsterdam – Le lendemain – 15h <em>

L'ODS avait prit le vol du soir pour l'aéroport de Schiphol. La nuit dans l'avion n'avait pas été des plus reposantes. Ils avaient à peine récupéré leurs bagages qu'un homme en costume, tenant une pancarte au nom de la société qui leur servait de couverture, leur fit signe. Ils étaient officiellement à Amsterdam pour rencontrer le PDG d'une entreprise de fournitures de bureaux qui espérait conclure un contrat juteux avec des américains. Dorset et les autres reconnurent aussitôt Farmer, leur soutien logistique qui les conduisit à l'extérieur de l'aéroport et les fit monter dans une limousine. Il prit la place du chauffeur et baissa la vitre de séparation.

- Bienvenu à Amsterdam, messieurs.

- Je te croyais à Monaco, lança Dorset en fouillant dans le minibar.

- Le directeur a jugé que cette mission était prioritaire. Je vous conduis à l'hôtel Renaissance où vous avez les suites communicantes 314 et 316, expliqua Farmer en se glissant dans la circulation. - D'après nos informations, Sarrik se trouve à l'étage en dessous, suite 222

- Et l'actif ? S'enquit Billy en acceptant le verre de whisky que lui tendait Michael.

- Il doit vous retrouver à l'hôtel dans trente minutes.

- Tout semble parfait, conclut Martinez en espérant que leur mission serait un peu plus calme que d'habitude.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va fabriquer avec Sarrik mais je lui ai fourni du matériel un peu hors norme, lança Farmer d'un ton entendu.

- Je préfère ne rien savoir, répondit Casey qui ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails.

- Les clefs des chambres sont dans l'enveloppe ainsi que quelques autres choses qui pourront vous être utiles, rajouta-t-il après l'avoir retirée de la boite à gant.

Farmer les conduisit au Renaissance en moins de vingt minutes. Il descendit leurs bagages du coffre, ajoutant deux sacs noirs contentant le matériel nécessaire à leur mission. L'ODS entra dans l'hôtel. Michael et Billy se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs avec les bagages. Casey s'assit dans le hall un moment en faisant mine de lire un journal qu'il avait acheté à l'aéroport. La réception se situait sur sa gauche. C'était un large comptoir d'ébène qui tranchait avec les couleurs clairs des murs, où un client parlait avec le concierge tandis que les réceptionnistes vaquaient à leurs occupations. D'énormes globes de cristal étaient suspendus au plafond et diffusaient une lumière douce. Le coin salon où s'était installé Malick était pourvu de fauteuils rouges qui contrastaient avec le marbre blanc immaculé du sol. L'hôtel était d'un luxe un peu trop tapageur à son goût. Rick, resté dehors un moment en surveillance, entra dans le hall à son tour. Un signe discret de Casey lui indiqua qu'il n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal. Il gagna l'ascenseur et rejoignit ses amis dans la suite 314.

- Farmer nous a gâtés, comme toujours, nota Michael en étalant le contenu d'un des sacs qu'il leur avait fourni sur le lit double.

- Système de surveillance, traceurs indétectables, énuméra Billy, le nécessaire du parfait petit espion.

Deux coups brefs furent frappés à la porte. Les trois hommes se regardèrent suspicieux avant qu'une série de trois coups longs ne retentissent presque aussitôt. C'était le signal qu'ils avaient décidé d'utiliser pour la mission. Rick ouvrit et laissa Malick entrer.

- Rien à signaler en bas, à part des hommes d'affaires qui ne sont pas là que pour leur travail, annonça Casey, une jeune femme bien trop jolie pour être honnête et notre ami Rick qui a fait une entrée remarquable.

- Je n'ai rien fait de particulier, protesta l'intéressé offusqué.

- Ça marche toujours, s'extasia Billy qui savait que Casey le taquinait.

- Je commence à me demander si Farmer n'a pas fait une erreur, les interrompit Dorset qui avait ouvert le second sac.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? S'enquit Malick qui savait pourtant leur agent soucieux du moindre détail.

- A cause de cela, répondit Michael en leur montrant une cravache en cuir qu'il venait de sortir du sac.

Ses trois camarades s'approchèrent surpris et détaillèrent du regard ce qui restait à l'intérieur. Rick repéra une paire de menottes en fourrure, Casey un bâillon avec une boule rouge qui empêchait la personne qui le portait de crier, Billy une ceinture de cuir avec des boucles en argent. Curieux, il sortit l'objet du sac et le tourna dans tous les sens pour comprendre comment il était supposé être porté.

- Une chose est sûre, je ne mettrais jamais quelque chose comme ça, assura l'Ecossais qui pensait avoir enfin trouvé le bon sens.

- C'est un harnais ? Suggéra Martinez en se demandant à quoi cela pouvait bien servir.

- Il y a pire, déclara Casey en sortant un sac transparent contenant des petites épingles à linge en argent.

- Vous croyez que…, commença Rick avant d'être interrompu par le signal de reconnaissance utilisé précédemment par ce dernier.

- Je dirais que nous allons avoir la réponse à nos questions, messieurs, déclara Billy intrigué en allant ouvrir. Je pense que c'est à vous, ajouta-t-il en montrant le harnais qu'il tenait toujours dans la main.

Il s'écarta pour laisser passer une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années vêtue d'un imperméable noir qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle attrapa le vêtement en jetant un regard noir à l'Ecossais. Michael laissa dériver son regard de ses bottes à talons hauts, d'un rouge vif, jusqu'à ses jambes moulées dans des bas noirs de qualité d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir. Les pans de son imperméable s'écartèrent légèrement lorsqu'elle avança au centre de la pièce et il aperçut un porte-jarretelle en dentelle. Rick était fasciné par ses cheveux roux, qu'elle avait attachés en une queue de cheval haute, qui lui tombait au milieu du dos. Casey lui trouvait un air de prostitué et se dit qu'il ne devait pas être bien loin de sa couverture. Billy, insensible au charme de l'inconnue, ferma la porte qui émit un bruit sec semblant faire revenir ses amis à l'instant présent.

- Voilà donc l'ODS, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant directement vers le sac préparé par Farmer. Vous n'étiez pas censé l'ouvrir.

- Désolé, j'ignorais qu'il y avait ce genre… de choses, répondit Michael en ne sachant pas comment qualifier ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Agent…

- MacLane… Sarah MacLane, se présenta-t-elle en se retournant après avoir examiné le contenu du sac où elle avait rangé le harnais.

- Mike Dorset, se présenta ce dernier en lui serrant la main. Sur le canapé, vous avez Casey Malick et Rick Martinez.

Les deux hommes la saluèrent d'un hochement de tête, curieux d'en savoir plus sur la jeune femme et ce qu'elle comptait faire du matériel fourni par Farmer.

- Et voici, Billy Collins, poursuivit le chef de l'ODS en sentant que la présence de Sarah le gênait.

- Ecossais, d'après votre accent, déduisit-elle en croisant le regard azur de ce dernier.

- Et fier de l'être, répondit-il avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près du canapé.

- Je n'en doutais pas un seul instant, assura MacLane avec un sourire amusé.

- Pourrions-nous en savoir un peu plus sur la façon dont vous allez maitriser Sarrik ? L'interrogea Casey qui se demandait comment elle allait réussir à prendre le dessus sur un homme qui faisait presque deux fois son poids.

- Higgins ne vous a rien dit ? S'enquit-elle surprise.

- Il ne nous avait même pas dit que nous allions collaborer avec une femme, répondit Martinez en haussant les épaules.

- Cela pose un problème à l'un d'entre vous ? Demanda Sarah en ôtant son imperméable qu'elle jeta négligemment sur le lit sachant que les quatre membres de l'ODS n'allaient pas manquer d'être distrait par sa tenue.

Dorset constata qu'il ne s'était pas trompé au sujet du porte-jarretelle qu'il avait entraperçu. Elle portait une jupe de cuir noire qui le cachait à peine. Le regard de Rick fut attiré par son chemisier blanc transparent qui ne cachait rien de son soutien-gorge en dentelle noire. Casey montra un visage imperturbable mais ne manquait pas une miette du spectacle.

- Oh god, soupira Billy en trouvant qu'elle était finalement bien séduisante pour une Irlandaise.

- Euh… je peux vous demander quelle est votre couverture ? Demanda Rick en focalisant son regard sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Je suis connue dans certains milieux sous le nom de Maîtresse Jade, expliqua-t-elle en récupérant la cravache que tenait toujours Dorset.

- Mais encore ? Demanda Michael intrigué.

- Pour faire court, des hommes puissants me payent très cher, où du moins le prétendent, pour que je m'occupe d'eux et donner du poids à mon personnage. C'est d'ailleurs le cas du bras droit de Fehr.

- Ne me dites pas qu'il a porté cette… « chose », s'exclama Collins dégouté en désignant le harnais de cuir.

- Vous voulez l'essayer ? Eluda Sarah amusée par sa réaction avant de poursuivre, je ne vois pas l'anesthésiant que je dois lui donner.

Michael le sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste et le lui tendit. Elle semblait totalement à l'aise dans son rôle de dominatrice et attentive à leurs réactions qui semblait beaucoup la distraire.

- Vous comptez lui donner cela comment ? S'enquit Casey curieux.

- Elle va lui dire d'être un gentil garçon, le menacer avec sa cravache et lui demander d'ouvrir la bouche, plaisanta Billy en souriant.

- Je vais lui faire lécher mes bottes, répliqua-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence avant de sortir un pinceau de son sac à main, vous voulez bien m'aider à l'appliquer ?

Michael croisa le regard de l'Ecossais et lui fit un signe discret pour qu'il fasse ce qu'elle demandait. Martinez avait installé le matériel de surveillance durant la conversation. Il avait trouvé un collier en diamant dans lequel était cachée une mini caméra qui leur permettrait de suivre ce qui se passerait dans la chambre.

- Vous avez déjà testé cette technique ? S'enquit Billy, accroupit devant Sarah, qui venait de finir de badigeonner la première botte.

- L'agence m'a fourni quelques cobayes avant que je ne commence à jouer ce rôle. Histoire de tester le matériel, précisa-t-elle d'un ton énigmatique.

L'Ecossais croisa son regard en se demandant si elle se moquait de lui ou non. Il remarqua ses yeux verts et les taches de rousseurs qui parsemaient son visage. Elle était plutôt jolie, comme la majorité des espionnes de terrain qu'il avait rencontré. Il finit sa tâche et se releva. Aucune trace du produit sur le cuir rouge. Casey montra le collier à Sarah et lui accrocha galamment autour du cou.

- Ça semble parfait, annonça Rick qui recevait les images filmées sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

- J'ai quand même du mal à croire qu'un homme puisse tomber aussi bas et lécher des bottes, fit Collins perplexe à Michael. Tu ferais ça, toi ?

- Les clients de Maîtresse Jade semblent être assez particuliers, répondit Dorset en songeant qu'il n'avait jamais compris le plaisir que pouvait procurer la domination.

- 100$ que non seulement il lèche mes bottes mais qu'en plus je m'en sers comme d'un cheval, proposa Sarah par défi à l'Ecossais.

Elle avait déjà eu plusieurs rendez-vous avec Sarrik et sentait qu'il lui faisait pleinement confiance concernant leurs séances. C'était sûrement quelque chose d'impossible à comprendre pour les membres de l'ODS mais MacLane connaissait ses limites, et surtout celle de son soumis. Le scepticisme de Billy l'amusait et elle voulait lui donner une leçon quant à ses capacités. Elle n'avait aucune raison particulière, étant donné qu'il était peu probable qu'elle refasse équipe avec eux dans l'avenir mais il en allait de son honneur. Le plaisir qu'elle allait prendre à gagner son argent était une revanche minime sur le regard qu'il lui avait lancé lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle avait des racines Irlandaises.

- Si vous arrivez à faire ça, répondit fièrement Billy en la croyant incapable de gagner, je vous invite à diner dans le meilleur restaurant de Washington.

- Pari tenu, dit-elle avant de remettre son imperméable, il est temps d'y aller. Malick, vous voulez bien m'accompagner ?

- Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu, remarqua Michael.

- Je ne me présente jamais seule à mes rendez-vous, expliqua Sarah, et j'ai toujours pris soin d'être accompagné d'un soumis différent.

- Un… soumis ? S'inquiéta Casey.

- Vous n'avez que deux choses à faire. Etre visible lorsqu'il ouvrira la porte mais garder les yeux au sol et répondre « Oui, maîtresse » lorsque je vous demanderais d'attendre dans le couloir.

- Il n'a pas de gardes du corps ? S'enquit Martinez qui trouvait étrange qu'un homme avec une cargaison de missiles n'ait personne pour le surveiller.

- Pas lorsque nous avons rendez-vous. Mon activité requiert une discrétion totale et je doute que Fehr connaisse ce coté de la personnalité de son bras droit.

- Je suppose que vos précédentes rencontres ont été enregistrées, nota Dorset d'un ton entendu.

- Evidement, mais je ne pense pas que vous aimiez ce genre de film, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé tout en tendant le sac que Farmer lui avait préparé à son soumis du jour.

Ce dernier passa devant elle pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Il croisa le regard de Michael qui comprit que Sarah l'intriguait et qu'il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à participer à l'action. Billy rejoignit Rick qui suivait leur progression sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Ils prirent l'escalier pour descendre au second étage. Casey resta deux pas en arrière de la jeune femme lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la suite 222, les yeux rivés au sol. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme arabe d'une trentaine d'années assez trapu. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts et ses yeux marrons exprimèrent une lueur de contentement en découvrant Sarah sur le seuil de sa chambre.

- Maîtresse, la salua-t-il en reculant pour la laisser entrer.

- Attends ici, ordonna celle-ci à Casey.

- Oui, maîtresse, répondit-il humblement en lui tendant le sac contenant son matériel.

Sarah pénétra dans la suite avec nonchalance. Elle abandonna son sac sur un canapé aux teintes ocre. Sarrik la dévora du regard lorsqu'elle ôta son imperméable. Elle fit le tour de la pièce pour donner une vue d'ensemble à ses collègues, remarquant qu'il n'y avait aucune trace des missiles, avant de jeter un regard dédaigneux à son soumis.

- Deux choses avant que nous commencions, lança-t-elle sèchement en gardant le rituel des dernières séances, je crois que tu as quelque chose pour moi.

- Oui, maîtresse, répondit-il en se dirigeant aussitôt vers une commode où il prit une enveloppe assez épaisse dans un tiroir.

- Bien. Le mot de sécurité ? Demanda-t-elle en posant le paquet près de son manteau.

A l'intérieur de la suite 314, Martinez lança un regard étonné à son chef. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait savoir et, a priori, ses deux amis non plus.

- Mexico, répondit Sarrik qui était debout face à elle.

- T'ai-je donné l'autorisation de te lever ? Le réprimanda-t-elle durement.

- Non, maîtresse.

Billy n'en revint pas en voyant l'homme s'agenouiller précipitamment. Il semblait heureux d'obéir à la jeune femme qui sortit sa cravache de son sac avant de s'asseoir sur une table basse. Elle semblait à peine tolérer sa présence mais il savait que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Durant une dizaine de minutes, Sarah le domina en lui faisant exécuter diverses taches. Elle ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction en passant devant un miroir lorsque Sarrik se plia à sa volonté et lui fit faire le tour de la suite en la promenant assise sur son dos. Collins laissa échapper un juron en voyant son air ravi. Elle avait gagné leur pari haut la main.

- Ne compte pas faire passer ce diner en note de frais, le prévint Dorset rayonnant.

- Satané Irlandaise, grommela Billy.

- On peut savoir ce que tu as contre les Irlandais ? S'enquit Rick amusé par la situation.

- Ils sont tellement différents de nous, assura l'Ecossais, tu vois… leur culture, leur religion…

- Elle a réussi, intervint Michael en faisant signe à Billy qu'il était temps de gagner le second étage.

Sarah entrouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Casey qui jeta un regard dédaigneux sur Sarrik, inconscient sur le sol. Avec l'aide de la jeune femme, il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait dans un des placards de la chambre. Deux mallettes en métal contenant chacune cinq missiles d'environ soixante-dix centimètres de long. Le code retentit à la porte de la suite. Sarah alla ouvrir à Dorset et Collins et leur indiqua la chambre en surveillant Sarrik du regard. Il n'allait pas rester longtemps endormi. Les trois agents du l'ODS marquèrent chacun des missiles d'un traceur indétectable et les rangèrent à leur place.

- Combien de temps il vous faut ? Demanda Michael en faisant signe à ses comparses de quitter la pièce.

- Il devrait se réveiller dans une dizaine de minutes, répondit Sarah en voyant que Sarrik venait de bouger la main.

- Une voiture attendra derrière l'hôtel, rejoignez-la quand vous aurez terminé.

Sarah le poussa à l'extérieur en entendant un grommèlement. Elle hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris et referma la porte sans bruit. Martinez avait suivi toute l'opération de l'étage du dessus. Il la vit se précipiter vers Sarrik l'air inquiet en agissant comme s'il venait de perdre connaissance. Billy et Michael le rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires en moins de cinq minutes. Rick rangea l'ordinateur portable dans sa valise et suivit ses trois comparses en direction du parking. Farmer avait laissé un minivan gris de huit places à leur attention. Collins s'installa d'office au volant, Dorset à ses cotés tandis que Martinez récupérait son portable pour savoir où en étaient Sarah et Malick. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'elle remontait le couloir vers l'ascenseur en compagnie de ce dernier.

- Ils arrivent, annonça-t-il à ses deux compagnons.

- Tu n'as pas l'air content, nota Michael en voyant l'air renfrogné de Billy tandis qu'ils sortaient du parking.

- Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle gagne le pari, jubila Rick.

- Même si tu ne l'aimes pas, déclara le chef de l'ODS, il faut reconnaitre qu'elle est douée.

L'Ecossais préféra garder le silence, conscient qu'il allait être la risée de ses amis durant un certain temps. Il conduisit le minivan au point de rendez-vous. Casey grimpa à coté de Martinez tandis que Sarah s'installait derrière eux.

- Bénis sois-tu, Farmer, s'exclama-t-elle après avoir baissé l'un des sièges arrières pour prendre un sac dans le coffre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'interrogea Dorset en se tournant vers elle.

- Des vêtements décents, répondit Sarah qui avait hâte de se changer.

- Croyez-moi sur parole, ceux que vous portiez vous allaient très bien, déclara Malick avec un air espiègle.

- Comme je suis persuadée que vous êtes tous des gentlemen, répondit MacLane d'un ton entendu, j'apprécierai que vos regards se concentrent sur la route durant les prochaines minutes.

Martinez croisa le regard de son chef avant qu'il ne se retourne. Cette femme lui rappelait beaucoup Faye, dont il avait divorcé depuis près de deux ans. Elle était sûre d'elle, dynamique, séduisante et semblait savoir exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

* * *

><p><em>Bureau du directeur de la CIA – Langley (Virginie) – 11h<em>

- Cette mission a été un succès complet, se félicita Higgins. MacLane, vous avez su montrer un talent inné pour la domination.

- Je préférerais autant éviter de recommencer, précisa l'intéressée qui était assise face à lui en compagnie des quatre membres de l'ODS.

- L'acheteur a été appréhendé ce matin pendant que vous étiez dans l'avion, expliqua la directrice adjointe. Fehr et Sarrik ont aussi été arrêté.

- Un trafiquant d'armes en moins, commenta Dorset. C'est une réussite mais nous savons tous que quelqu'un va rapidement reprendre sa place.

- C'est une réalité, confirma le directeur. J'avoue avoir été rassuré de voir que l'ODS avait traité ce dossier sans faire de faux pas, bien que le travail le plus délicat ait été réalisé par l'agent MacLane.

- C'est votre version d'un compliment ? S'enquit Malick amusé de voir le directeur grincer des dents.

- Laissez-nous, les congédia-t-il. Restez MacLane.

Dorset, Malick, Collins et Martinez s'empressèrent d'obéir. Rick lança un clin d'œil à Sarah avant de partir. Il aimait bien la jeune femme avec qui il avait discuté un long moment durant le vol de retour.

- J'ai une proposition à vous faire, reprit Higgins sitôt la porte fermée.

* * *

><p><em>Bureaux de l'ODS – Langley (Virginie) - 11h45<em>

Les quatre membres de l'équipe étaient retournés à leurs bureaux après avoir été congédié par le directeur de la CIA. Dorset s'était plongé dans la lecture d'un dossier que Faye avait préparé à son attention. Malick consultait ses mails sur son ordinateur tout en pressant une balle en mousse bleue. Martinez repensait à leur mission en jouant avec la balle de baseball qu'il avait ramené pour décorer son bureau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Collins qui semblait en pleine création artistique. Un autre poème qui ne vaudrait sans doute pas l'énergie que l'Ecossais y mettait. Deux coups brefs furent tapés à la porte. Les quatre hommes tournèrent la tête et découvrirent Sarah qui entra dans la pièce et vint jusqu'au bureau de Martinez.

- L'ODS en pleine activité, les taquina-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Le repos des guerriers de l'ombre, répondit Billy qui la trouvait nettement plus séduisante dans son tailleur-pantalon noir.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut ta visite ? Demanda Michael, qui avait décidé de la tutoyer en discutant avec elle dans l'avion, en posant le dossier fermé sur son bureau après avoir enlevé ses lunettes.

- Je pourrais vous remercier mais je crains qu'Higgins n'ait raison, déclara-t-elle en essayant de garder un air sérieux, vous n'avez pas fait grand chose.

- J'étais un soumis exemplaire, protesta Casey.

- Je nous ai conduits sans accident à l'aéroport, renchérit l'Ecossais vexé.

- Je t'ai tenu compagnie dans les toilettes de l'avion, plaisanta Rick en ne sachant pas si ses trois collègues mordraient à l'hameçon.

- Parce que tous les deux…, fit le chef de l'ODS en les désignant du doigt.

- Non, pas avec une Irlandaise, protesta Collins.

- Il faudra que tu m'expliques pendant le diner ce que tu as contre les Irlandais, déclara Sarah en s'asseyant sur le bureau de Billy.

- Vous n'en faites toujours qu'à votre tête, répliqua-t-il en la désignant de la main, regarde où tu t'es assise !

- A mon avis, intervint Casey l'air sérieux, il regrette surtout ta jupe en cuir et tes bottes rouges.

- Il ne risque pas de les revoir de sitot mais un pari est un pari.

- Le meilleur restaurant de Washington, rappela Martinez en imitant l'accent de Collins.

- Je venais donc te rappeler notre diner mais aussi vous annoncer la décision que vient de prendre le directeur Higgins.

_**Fin n° 1 : **_

- Laisse-moi deviner, il t'envoie dominer un groupe de rebelles africains avec un fouet ? Suggéra Rick.

- Presque, je vais en France demain matin mais c'est top secret.

- Ah Paris…, soupira Michael où il avait passé sa lune de miel avec son ex-femme.

Billy échangea un regard appuyé à Casey indiquant qu'il valait mieux interrompre les pensées de leur chef avant qu'il ne leur sorte une fois de plus la même rengaine sur son mariage.

- J'ai été ravie de travailler avec toi, fit Malick en se levant pour lui serrer la main.

- Il ne sera pas dit que Billy Collins a failli à sa parole, 19h dans le hall, proposa-t-il à Sarah qui accepta.

- Ressors ta jupe pour lui faire plaisir, la taquina Rick en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Je suppose que c'est inutile de le dire mais…, déclara Sarah en se dirigeant vers la sortie, essayez de ne pas vous attirer trop d'ennuis,

- Tu connais notre réputation, répliqua Michael avec un sourire complice.

La jeune femme sortit et ferma la porte derrière laquelle les membres de l'ODS reprirent leurs activités. Dorset rouvrit le dossier personnel de MacLane qu'il était en train de lire avant son arrivée. Malick retourna sur son ordinateur et repassa la vidéo qu'ils avaient tournée à l'hôtel. Billy chercha sur google l'adresse du restaurant où il allait emmener la jeune femme diner et Rick s'adossa à sa chaise en se demandant ce que deviendrait l'ODS si Sarah travaillait avec eux.

_**Fin 2 :**_

- Non, il veut rompre avec une certaine tradition qu'il trouve… démodée, c'est le mot qu'il a employé.

- Je crains le pire, soupira Dorset.

- J'ai été affectée à l'ODS, confia-t-elle finalement.

- C'est fantastique, s'exclama Martinez en se levant pour la féliciter avant de remarquer que les trois autres ne bougeaient pas.

- Une femme à l'ODS, s'écria Casey, c'est impossible !

- Nous avons toujours été quatre, renchérit Billy.

- C'est justement ces deux traditions qu'il veut supprimer. Il parait aussi que je suis censée vous surveiller, puisque Rick n'a pas voulu jouer les taupes dans votre équipe, et qu'une femme arrivera peut-être à canaliser votre… j'ai oublié le terme qu'il a utilisé.

- Et tu vas le faire ? Demanda Michael d'un ton suspicieux en ne sachant pas trop comment prendre la nouvelle.

- Et bien… l'agent Martinez m'a parlé de sa première « mission » parmi vous. L'enveloppe qu'il était censé donner à un contact, qui s'est révélé être un espion russe, mais dont vous vous êtes finalement servi pour le faire chanter en prenant quelques photos.

- Tu lui as raconté ça ? Le réprimanda l'Ecossais en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? S'enquit Casey.

- Que j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous allez trouver pour me faire chanter, répondit-elle mutine en descendant du bureau de Collins.

Dorset la regarda et lui rendit son sourire. Peut-être qu'Higgins avait raison, le charme de la jeune femme pourrait être utile dans certaines situations. Comme il l'avait dit à Martinez lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'ODS. Michael dirigeait l'équipe, Billy charmait les gens, Casey frappait les gens et Rick était leur traducteur. Sarah pourrait devenir un atout, une jolie femme avait le don de rendre certains hommes négligents.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Martinez ? S'enquit le chef de l'ODS en portant son regard sur lui. Tu n'es plus le nouveau.

- Je sens que je vais adorer ça, déclara Billy en imaginant déjà les pires corvées pour la nouvelle venue.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Casey réticent à accueillir une femme parmi eux.

- C'est la volonté de Higgins, répondit Michael d'un air résigné, qui sommes nous pour contrarier ses projets pour nous détruire ? Et si elle laisse échapper une ou deux informations de temps en temps pour l'occuper, cela nous permettra de faire notre travail tranquillement, rajouta-t-il en sachant qu'il convaincrait Malick.

- Il va falloir lui trouver un bureau, nota ce dernier en prenant sa veste posée sur le dossier de sa chaise, qui est absent ces derniers temps ?

- Je sens l'inspiration venir, s'extasia Billy décidé à écrire un poème en l'honneur de Sarah, il faut absolument que je note ça.

- Tu es certaine que tu ne vas pas regretter cette affectation ? Demanda Rick à la jeune femme en voyant Casey et Michael partir à la recherche d'un bureau pour elle.

- L'avenir nous le dira, répondit Sarah en se demandant comment elle allait empêcher ses quatre collègues de s'empêtrer dans les pires situations.

**A suivre dans l'épisode 2 :**

**Mission Svetlana**


End file.
